headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Paris
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = France | state = | city = | locale = Western Europe | residents = French | poi = Dome, The; École des Filles; Eiffel Tower; Justice League Embassy; Notre-Dame Cathedral | 1st = }} Paris is the capital and largest city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. In the continuity of the Doctor Who mythos, Paris was the central setting of the 1979 serial "City of Death", a four-chapter story-arc which involved the Fourth Doctor (played by Tom Baker). In the story, an alien menace named Scaroth attempted to finance the creation of a time machine by stealing the infamous Mona Lisa from the Louvre. The Doctor and his companion Romana teamed up with a brutish private investigator named Duggan to combat Scaroth's efforts and return the Mona Lisa to its proper place (while at the same time saving all life on Earth as we know it and protecting the time stream). Doctor Who: City of Death Points of Interest ; The Dome: Located in Paris, France, the Dome was the headquarters of the international super-hero team known as the Global Guardians. After the Global Guardians disbanded, the Dome was converted into a museum celebrating their honored years of service. The Dome was ultimately destroyed by former Global Guardian Jack O'Lantern who had been mind-controlled by the Bialyan dictator, the Queen Bee. ; École des Filles: The École des Filles was a private girls' school located in Paris, France. It was run by Laura De Mille, who was secretly a costumed villainess known as Madame Rouge. The school also served as a front for the criminal operations for the Brotherhood of Evil, of which Madame Rouge was a member. Doom Patrol 86 ; Eiffel Tower: The Eiffel Tower is an 1889 iron lattice tower located on the Champ de Mars in Paris that has become both a global icon of France and one of the most recognizable structures in the world. The Eiffel Tower, which is the tallest building in Paris, is the single most visited paid monument in the world; millions of people ascend it every year. Named after its designer, engineer Gustave Eiffel, the tower was built as the entrance arch for the 1889 World's Fair. ; Louvre: The Musée du Louvre is one of the world's largest museums, the most visited museum in the world, and a historic monument. It is a central landmark of Paris, France and is located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the 1st arrondissement. It is known for housing Leonardo da Vinci's classic painting, The Mona Lisa. ; Notre-Dame Cathedral: Notre-Dame Cathedral is that big-ass Gothic church over in Paris, France. The French refer to it as Notre-Dame de Paris, while the Yanks like to mis-pronounce it as "noter-daim". Notre-Dame is a Catholic cathedral located in the fourth arroundissement in Paris on the Île de la Cité, or "Isle of the City". It is famous for its gargoyles and little hunchback bell-ringers who fall in love with hot gypsy chicks. ; Rue de Rivoli: The Rue de Rivoli is a commercial street that runs through Paris, France. It is known for its tourism and high-end shopping. In DC Comics continuity, Ralph Dibny and Sue Dibny traveled to Paris to attend the Pan-European Economic Conference. While there, they stopped an assassination attempt by Copperhead and fought an even stranger assassin named L'Escargot. In comics Paris was the principal setting of the 1992 Elongated Man comic book limited series. The Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) and his wife, Sue went to Paris for the Pan-European Economic Conference. Along the way, the Elongated Man prevented the assassin Copperhead from murdering an important French finance minister. He nearly captured the villain, but suddenly Warp appeared and transported Copperhead to safety. A strange super-powered terrorist named L'Escargot raided the conference and killed the French ambassador, Choux. Ralph sprang into action, but it was Bito Wladon who stopped L'Escargot's rampage with undulating waves of sonic force from his Sonigun. Elongated Man 1 Films that take place in * 2001: A Space Travesty * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (partially) * 2012 (partially) * Chrysalis * Core, The (partially) * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers (partially) * Godzilla: Final Wars * Monsters vs. Aliens (partially) * Murders in the Rue Morgue * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Supernova * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (partially) TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who (select episodes) :* "Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 6)" :* "City of Death (Part 1)" :* "City of Death (Part 2)" :* "City of Death (Part 3)" :* "City of Death (Part 4)" * Warehouse 13 :* "Reset" Comics that take place in * Doom Patrol 86 * Van Helsing: From Beneath the Rue Morgue 1 Characters from * Angelique de Bussi * Brain, The * Countess Scarlioni * Elsa Toulon * Henri Ducard * Jean-Paul Duchamp * Quasimodo * Vina Star Trek: Burning Dreams People who were born in * Boyan Vukelic * Luc Besson * Sebastian Roché People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * Paris at the Horror House References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:France Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous